A Beautiful Melody
by Takari-san
Summary: LYSERGJEANNE! Music has its high notes and low notes… just like life which has its ups and downs… but in the end it will always end up as a beautiful melody…


**A Beautiful Melody**

**Pairing: Lyserg/ Jeanne**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

**Note: This is made for the Lyserg obsession I have, and also for the contest "Inked"**

*******

_Music has its high notes and low notes… just like life which has its ups and downs… but in the end it will always end up as a beautiful melody…_

*Lyserg's POV*

Dropping a pen and shaking myself in frustration I ones again laid my eyes on a complicated problem in mathematics it seems that I was destined not to solve... scratching my head I soon gave up on it and decided to take a break from studying, even if it was just a short moment in time.

It used to be quite simple… my life, there was no school because of the Shaman fight but sadly now I had high school… They give very hard lessons to tell you the truth, sometimes I wonder what Yoh and the others are doing but soon remembered I would visit them in summer and soon find out anyway.

Stretching my eyes fell upon a rosary... I sighed, it reminded me a lot about the times he was still an X-Law... so much memories of her came flooding to him but one memory shone above the rest. It was wise of her to say that and with that I opened a music box, a beautiful melody filling my ears...

*Flashback*

Watching silently as graceful fingers danced around the keys of the organ, I watched in amazement on how graceful one can be and to say I was only looking at fingers. The beautiful melody produced is also wonderful, it adds to the blissful effect this produces.

Going into a daze, my mind was only focused in listening to the organ and watching those fingers dance gracefully. I didn't have to say it... it was obvious that I was falling in love.

Love, a complex emotion one feels for another... it was confusing and I myself didn't understand why one should love if they would just be hurt in the end... until now that is. It's so nice... to be in love even if you know the other would never feel the same.

Always giving me encouraging words, she always made me admire her... but it went further than that, and it wasn't supposed to. I wasn't allowed to, it was law that wasn't written yet everyone knew for I know she had devotion to God and Marco would punish me and send me to oblivion if I lay my hands on her.

The song has ended... I noted, breaking out of my trance I watched as she stood up from the seat and soon pushed it back.

"Lyserg-kun?" she asked looking at me making my heart skip a beat.

"Hai... Jeanne-sama?" I replied right away.

"Arigato for taking me to the church often... Marco was too busy to do so..." she blushed, going to church to pray and play the organ seemed to be a habit...

Soon all my mind could think about was her... She was regarded as leader but yet she was somehow just a teen-ager... just like me. I wonder... how does it feel to be under such huge responsibility?

"Iie Jeanne-sama, as one of the X-Laws I must do this..." I said sounding dutiful.

"It wasn't clearly stated that you must accompany me to church to be an X-Law..." Jeanne laughed lightly making my mind float in the air.

"I guess it wasn't... demo I still think we must protect you..." I said blushing lightly.

"I don't have to be protected..." Jeanne looked away, "I am still a child but I would want to be the one to protect everyone..."

"Of course Jeanne-sama... and you're doing such a great job." I smiled.

"Arigato... We better go, Marco might be wondering where we are..." she noted as I followed her to exit the church.

*******

The day soon passed with the same things as usual... and soon it was a new day again and I, once more have come to church with Jeanne-sama to pray and for Jeanne to play the organ and of course me to daydream.

"What would you like me to play today Lyserg-kun?" asked Jeanne smiling, sitting on the seat of the organ.

"I don't know Jeanne-sama; all the melodies you play are wonderful..." I commented trying to think of a song which I loved the most but my mind only coming up with all of them.

"Arigato... but I don't really think I'm that good..." she blushed lightly.

"You are great Jeanne-sama, since you really dedicate it to God." I blushed.

"Arigato... then I should play something new today?" Jeanne asked as if trying to confirm with Lyserg if it is okay.

"That would be wonderful." I smiled cheerfully.

"Then so be it..." Jeanne smiled soon laying her fingers on the organ.

The melody soon began my mind lifting away to dreamland again... I wonder why I fell for someone who could never like me back but then realized no one would have been able to resist such a beauty... If she is the beauty then am I the beast? I mentally laughed... maybe Marco is the beast but soon realized my feelings were no laughing matter. No one's feelings were.

"How was it, Lyserg-kun?" Jeanne asked me.

"It was beautiful Jeanne-sama." I automatically answered.

"Haven't you ever wondered why I play the organ a lot in church?" Jeanne asked.

"No... I mean Yes..." I blushed in embarrassment in making such a mistake, "I mean... Why do you love to play?"

"It's just that I want to offer it to God..." Jeanne said looking up at the ceiling of the church which was designed with stain glass.

"I see Jeanne-sama..." I said, of course it was no big surprise it was about God, is it a sin to jealous of God? I guess so, "Why play music though?"

"It's because it's so much like life..." Jeanne explained.

"Life?" I asked.

"Yes, life... it always has its ups and downs, just like high notes and low notes but it always ends up a beautiful melody... just like life." Jeanne smiled.

"Yes you're right..." I thought for a while and really did thought it made sense.

"I just want to offer God something like what he had given us..." Jeanne said.

"Of course Jeanne-sama..." I smiled, "Let's go then?" I asked outstretching my hand.

"Hai... Lyserg-kun..." she smiled taking my hand as we walked out of the church.

*End of Flashback*

It's been years since then. That was still the time when I was with the X-Laws but I couldn't help it... I still love her and dream of her almost every night. I would trade anything to see her again, and I mean it… except if it was to sell my soul to Hao, for Jeanne-sama would never forgive nor would I ever forgive myself

"Morphine... what is it?" I asked smiling watching as the fairy like spirit went near me... and pointed to the door, "Someone's on the door?" I said gently patting her on the head

She nodded.

"I see... I go see who that is, okay?" I said standing up from my chair leaving my desk which was still polluted by assignments that are not yet done and of course the music box still playing left unclosed.

Going to the front door and soon opening it I found myself face to face with a young woman about my age.

I soon realized who it was and my eyes widened...

"Is this the residence of Diethel Lyserg?" the woman asked curiously oblivious to the fact that I was gaping at her.

"J-Jeanne?" I stuttered and hugged her not caring if it was wrong to do so... God, I missed her so much.

"L-Lyserg, is that you? You've grown much taller since the last time I saw you…" she noted that I was about a foot taller than her, stuttering her words, and that's when I realized that I still hadn't let go of her… but I couldn't help it, it felt so good to have her beside me.

"Gomen… Jeanne-sama." I stuttered a blush forming in my cheeks.

"You shouldn't regard me that way anymore… I'm no longer the leader of the X-Laws." She smiled at me that made me feel like a helpless and not to mention melting slice of Jello; I soon noticed that I still haven't let her in.

"Come in, Jeanne-san…" I said pausing before saying her name, my tongue wasn't used to calling her that way… isn't that odd? I've always dreamed of the time I wouldn't call her Jeanne-sama anymore but just Jeanne-san.

"Arigato, Lyserg-kun…" she replied bowing down in respect and soon entering.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked and soon sweatdropped as I watched her look for an empty space to sit on in my couch, "Gomen, I wasn't able to clean my homework and projects yet from the couch…" I smiled pushing aside some papers to find a place for her to sit but failing miserably.

"Iie… it is I who intruded and came in to your home." She said smiling, sitting down into an empty spot I didn't notice was there/

"I-Iie, you're always welcome here, Jeanne-san." I said, once more saying Jeanne's name with doubt.

"Arigato… so you study in a school here in England, right?" Jeanne asked looking at a green backpack which was thankfully not buried in al the papers in the place, some even containing past bills and tests from last year.

"Hai…" I said from the kitchen as I opened the refrigerator.

"Is it hard to study?" she asked.

"Hai… but I learned to cope with it; it's been about 3 years since I studied again…" I laughed entering the living room carrying two glasses of water, "Sorry but I don't have juice…"

"Iie, I was the one to intrude here…" she said gratefully accepting the glass of water, "Now that I think about it, it's been 3 years since we last saw each other…"

"Hai…" I replied. 'Hai… and I missed you so…' my mind cried out but my mouth just won't oblige.

I sat down beside her in the couch, miraculously finding a space to sit on… There was silence for a while but soon I asked her something that got me wondering…

"Jeanne-san?" I asked in unsure tone of voice…

"Hai, Lyserg-kun…" she replied looking up from her cup of water to me, which made me blush lightly.

"I was just wondering… why did you come and visit and where's Marco-san?" I asked, Marco was usually around Jeanne-san but he wasn't around today. Did something happen? I wonder…

"Marco died a few months ago…" Jeanne said looking down at the floor as I looked at her sympathetically; I knew Marco was the only one who was accompanying Jeanne. It meant that for months Jeanne only traveled alone, "I just wanted to visit and old friend, that's all."

"Gomen…" I pleaded for forgiveness bowing my head.

"Iie… he himself didn't want me to cry on his death, he said that God was about to take him away and so I believed… I believed God took him away for a reason… it might just be another obstacle in my life for me to urge me to go on and it might bring better changes" Jeanne said looking up at the ceiling, tears evident in her eyes.

_'A low note in life… this was one of them.'_

It was heart-wrenching to see her like that… it was as if the pain of Marco's death still wasn't lifted from her heart, yet there was hope in her placid ruby eyes… She just showed me there that I should never loose faith nor hope in God or all I trust… Everything happens for a reason I guess…

"It is very admirable Jeanne-san…" I noted out of nowhere…

"Nani?" she looked at me in surprise.

"You never loose hope nor faith yet just a few years ago I was giving up every second… all the time I kept on thinking that it was impossible to beat Hao and yet look what has happened now…" I continued on.

"It wasn't your fault Lyserg…" she said, "You had a hard past yet look at you now… moving on."

I smiled… soon, silence surrounded us once again, and the only thing heard was sips of water from each of us… I looked at her for a while but looked away a second after; I was afraid that she would see me and reject me… Was I the same person talking about hope a while ago?

Minutes passed and I continued the same routine but soon there was a disturbance to the silence as Jeanne stood up…

"Do you hear that? It's beautiful…" she smiled motioning me to listen to a sound coming from my room.

"It is… isn't it?" I smiled.

"Where is it from?" she smiled.

"I'll bring you there…" I said leading Jeanne to my room, "It's a music box that my mom gave me a year before she died." I said on the way to my room.

"It must really be a treasure to you then…" Jeanne noted as we finally arrived into my room.

"Hai… It's one of the things that remind me of my parents; it makes me not give up on life when it gets really hard and tough…" I replied fingering the etchings on the music box as I rushed to pick it up to show to Jeanne.

_'It gives me the strength or the hope that one day you'll see how much I love you…'_

"It's beautiful…" she said as I handed it to her, "The music, it's so nice…"

"Hai… ne, Jeanne-san?" I asked her.

"Hai?" she replied turning her gaze to me touching the music box carefully.

"Do you remember the time when you told me something?" I asked her nervously.

"Something…? What is it?" she looked at me confused. I was afraid you'd forgotten about it already, it was three years ago but something in my mind encouraged me to ask…

"Do you remember that you told me about life and a beautiful melody?" I asked, finally getting the words out of my mouth. That was a relief but what would happen if she doesn't remember?

"Of course… but I thought you forgotten…" Jeanne said looking down at the floor, if I didn't know her well, I would have thought she was blushing but of course that's impossible, she would never think of me that way, I'm just imagining things.

"Iie… I always thought of it, it never left my mind…" I smiled. 'If you just know the half of it, you'll faint' my mind laughed silently.

"I see…" she smiled as well.

"Ne, Jeanne-san?" I looked at her. Nervousness was going down my spine once more.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You told me that you were to visit an old friend, right?" I asked, "Do you have any definite place to go?"

"Iie… I live mostly the life a wanderer, preaching God's word…" Jeanne replied.

"Would you… err… like to stay here?" I asked. I was ready for rejection; there was no way she'd say yes, right?

"Arigato Lyserg-kun…" Jeanne said, "That would be nice…" she soon smiled.

I looked at her for a while, wondering if this was J-E-A-N-N-E… and it was. I soon got so excited I pulled her into another hug…

"L-L-Lyserg-kun?" she asked poking me after a few moments, I soon realized I was hugging too tight again.

"Ah… Gomen…" I said letting her go…

"Iie, it's nothing…" she replied. I hope I wasn't dreaming but she was blushing! I guess what I saw a while ago wasn't a pirment of my imagination because even my imagination wouldn't lead me to see that… it was near impossibility in my mind.

"Gomen if this place isn't too tidy, I'm not a neat-freak you see…" I said scratching my chin.

"It's no problem… I should be the one saying sorry for intruding with your privacy." Jeanne noted.

"I'm the one who asked you to stay, remember?" I smiled patting her on the head.

"Hai…" she replied shyly.

"Where's your stuff?" I asked.

"It's in the living room… I move around a lot so I don't put them somewhere definite." She replied.

"Let's go fix them then? I have an extra room, don't worry" I asked smiling.

"Hai…"

Going back to the living room we both excited hand in hand… Morphine also followed us smiling as she knew that her master, I was very happy and excited.

"Do you know Jeanne-san?" I smiled as we were packing her things.

"What is it Lyserg-kun?" she smiled back making Lyserg blush.

"This is one high note in my life, how about you?" giving her no time to answer I patted her gently on the head pulling her into another hug putting my finger in front of her mouth for her not to say anything.

*******

"Lyserg-kun, the answer to your question is a yes…" she smiled that night as I was giving her some sort of silent treatment, I was too ashamed to say anything anyway… I thought she was going to slap me… but she didn't say anything…

"W-What did you say?" I said surprised.

"I never knew you had hearing problems, Lyserg-kun." Jeanne kidded.

"I never knew you knew how to joke around." I laughed pinching her on the nose lightly.

"Hey!" she said pretending to be hurt.

"Just kidding…" I laughed. It's been a while since I laughed like this, probably last summer when I visited Yoh and the others but now I know I'll laugh like this a whole lot more of times now.

_Though not love… who knows what will happen in times we are together? Just being with her is a treasure to me. This is yet another high note to the beautiful melody…_

_The beautiful melody of my life…_

***owari***


End file.
